We Are Five
by SarahJayneWilliams
Summary: (*Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons*) Pitch Black is back. What the Guardians don't expect is for the Man in the Moon to pick not one but FOUR new Guardians- a new group to fight Pitch and guard over the children. Will they succeed and what relationships will form within this group of five? Can Pitch win out before they stop squabbling?


Five Fates (RotTBFD)

A princess, tossing and turning uneasily as nightmares overtook her dreams. Eighteen, maybe older, she had the face of unhappiness as she heard a forlorn knocking and plaintive cries to play in her head. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

A young girl asleep. A woman standing over her, singing softly and holding a lock of long, glowing blonde hair in her hands as she grew younger in a second. Nightmares took over her, dreams of lanterns and light and a life behind bars.

A large black dragon, lying spread on the grass. On top of it's warm belly was a sleeping boy, his face betraying his nightmares. Dreams of his father finding out about his dragon, dreams of his dragon being viciously murdered and stuffed.

A ginger-haired girl sleeping with a longbow beside her. Her nightmares were filled with doubt and bloodshed, her mother's disapproval and a huge, black bear of legend. The bow centred in all the images and she stirred in bed.

A shape on the breeze drawing pictures in the air with the frosty fractals of his power. As he soared into the air above the small town, to his dismay he saw them. Back again. Snaking tendrils of black sand, carefully sneaking into the houses of the children.

"Oh, no." Jack Frost breathed and, using the power of the wind, he soared towards the North Pole. The other Guardians needed to be warned and Jack needed to be the one to do it.

"Pitch Black is back." said Jack as soon as he reached the North Pole. North, or 'Santa' as the children called him.

North was standing with his hands behind his back, staring up at the huge globe he used. "Didn't you hear me?" Jack said impatiently. "Pitch is back!"

"I know, my friend." North said solemnly. "I know."

"Well, why are you just standing there?" Jack couldn't keep still, leaping around. Where his feet touched the ground, frost patterns spread like blooming flowers.

"I'm waiting." North said shortly. He still hadn't turned around and Jack started to panic. Couldn't North see the black tendrils slowly spreading around the world? Or had he turned blind overnight? What was happening?

"Manny will help us." North said. Jack wished he had the same confidence in the enigmatic Man in the Moon. But all the same he resigned himself to waiting for whatever sign North appeared to be waiting for.

Tooth turned up next, strangely solemn, followed by Sandy and Bunnymund who glared at Jack under his bristly eyebrows.

"Oo! Oh!" Tooth squeaked, pointing. "Guys…. is this the sign you're looking for?" In the crystal was an image. A girl, brushing her long hair and looking melancholy in a tall tower.

"A new Guardian…" Jack breathed.

"Who is she?" Even as he watched, Jack saw the girl's picture get smaller as another image joined her.

A boy who looked around Jack's age, his short, dark red hair flying in the wind as he rode on the back of a strangely cute black dragon.

"What….?" Bunny sighed. The boy and the girl got smaller.

Another image, this time of a girl with a mass of ginger curls and a determined expression practicing archery in the woods.

"How is this possible?" North said.

And then Jack saw her. The last floating picture- a girl sitting in a bedroom, ice crystals forming on her cheeks, at the centre of a huge frosty snowflake. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Then, something even stranger happened. As Jack watched the images moulded together with one more face; his own. Five people, but why? Couldn't the moon give a clear answer for once? Jack jumped as a voice came from the centre of the room.

"As Jack Frost requests, I shall give a clear answer. Just this once."

"Woah. Is this…. the man in the moon?" Jack said wonderingly.

"Yes. And I have shown you these four because each of them is special. With you, Jack Frost, and a little help, I have designed a force to fight Pitch Black."

"Awesome." Jack clutched his staff like a lifeline "What do I do now?"

"Fetch your companions. But one thing is very important!"

"What?" Jack asked, startled by the seriousness of the voice. "Go to Queen Elsa, the last member, last. Go to Arendelle last." And with that, the voice left Jack and the other Guardians looking shell shocked.

"What do we do now?" Tooth said quietly.

Jack smiled cheekily. "Im going to Corona."


End file.
